Second Meeting
by Raita-san
Summary: Orihara Izaya is an editor in Marukawa Shoten. After working, he sees a tall blond man in a bartender suit in an alleyway. He takes the man home. But this man, Heiwajima Shizuo unexpectedly turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.Shizaya fluff/others
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Orihara Izaya is an editor in Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Editing Department. After working, he sees a tall blond man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. H etakes the man home. But this man, Heiwajima Shizuo unexpectedly turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**First Durarara fic, and maybe it'll suck ., anyway a crossover with Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Probably in this fic, Shizuo has his strength and parkour skills… But I'm not sure with Izaya though… still thinking about it**

**I do not own Durarara and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, only the crappy story XD**

_1:15PM_

It was a normal day in Marukawa Shoten. Emerald Department's period has just finished and once again revived. The natural, energetic, feminine aura was back. Feminine girly objects were all over the place, Pheromones were everywhere and pink sheets were cleaned and looked brand new.

Onodera Ritsu, a worker in Emerald, briskly walked to his boss' desk. The brunette slammed the newly delivered manuscripts to the black haired man. His boss raised an eyebrow giving a 'what's this?' look.

"These are Erika-sensei's manuscripts! Be lucky I went to the post office for you, got that?" said the irritated brunette with a cold tone.

Takano Masamune or Saga Masamune, the editor-in-chief of Emerald Department, just stared with a blank expression at Ritsu then at the manuscripts. He took the manuscripts and started looking at it, not bothering to say 'thank you' or 'good job' to the angry brunette before him.

Ritsu glared at his boss for a minute waiting for a response or some eye contact. But in the end got none. He walked back to his desk cursing Takano's rude behavior. The person beside him stared at him. But the brunette didn't bother saying anything.

"Ricchan's been busier than usual huh?" smiled Kisa Shouta, also a worker in Emerald but more experienced. He is Ritsu's senior in editing.

Ritsu sighed. "Well, Mutou sensei's storyboards came late this week. And I have to finish all of these manuscripts before the deadline. Which is 3 days away" Ritsu started editing some panels and writing some corrections.

"Take your time Ricchan! If you hurry too much the period of editing might come to you way too fast" laughed Kisa.

Ritsu simply nodded at his senior and continued with his job.

Suddenly…

_**WHAM**_

The sliding door was opened fast and hard. The door frame shook from the friction of the door. Everyone jumped from the sudden noise. Except Takano. He looked at the door with lack of interest. Because he knew who would slam the door despite all of his warnings.

"_Heeeeeeeey Guuuuuuuyys!~_ "greeted a raven haired man clad in his usual fur trimmed jacket. He waved at everyone trying to catch their attention.

The head editor gave out an annoyed sigh. He took off his glasses before rubbing his temples "Orihara, how many times do I have to tell you to . ." scowled Takano.

The smiling Raven happily skipped towards Takano's desk and rested his elbows on it and cupping his face "awwww, c'mon _Taka-chin~_! Stop being such a sourpuss and lighten up! I was just trying to match my mood with the atmosphere in this room" purred the raven.

Orihara Izaya, an editor in Emerald, proclaimed to be 21 forever even though he's 23. He loves the entire human race like they were his toys. Most of the employees in the editing company only thought of him as a madman who was just seeking attention. While others think this was just natural.

The black haired man scowled "don't call me 'taka-chin'" .

"your no fun taka-chin~" pouted Izaya.

"shut up,get back to work"

"Workaholic bastard"

"Shut up and work"

"boring id-"

"NOW" raising his voice.

The raven looked a little stunned at the sudden raise of Takano's voice "Okay! Okay! You win!" Izaya raised his arms in the air as he surrendered. He walked to his desk which was beside Kisa's. His desk had 3 manila envelopes in them. He opened the 1st envelope and sighed when he saw the contents.

Manuscripts.

He placed the manuscripts on the side of his desk and searched for a pencil. He found a pencil and started encircling some panels.

_6:34PM_

Ritsu let out a relieved sigh and slumped on his chair, his head facing the wall. He was able to finish the manuscripts and now he just wants to sleep.

Izaya looked at Ritsu and smiled "oh? Your done already?"

Ritsu faced Izaya and gave out a weak smile "yeah, looks I was able to finish before the deadline. ". He thought about telling Mutou-sensei about him finished editing and sending it to her by fax. He sat up straight on his chair and reached for the phone and started dialing.

Izaya returned his gaze to his work and encircled some more panels on the second manuscript. He couldn't help but think the story of every Shojou Manga was way too predictable. The girl falls in love, the boy returns her feelings, they have a relationship, They have troubles, They break up, Then they realize they still want to be together, Then, they kiss and make up and happily ever after for them. Love like that is only a crazy dream in Real life. One thing went up to Izaya's mind. '**Reality is Harsh…' **Well, He never experienced 'First loves' or stuff like that. He loves the entire Human Race equally. No exceptions.

He put down his pencil and started dialing the number of the author's home.

After three 'rings', the phone was picked up and a voice was followed. _"hello?"_

"Ah! Kazugawa-san! This is Orihara from Marukawa Shoten!~" said Izaya in his usual tone.

"_O-Orihara-san! Wh-What brings you to call me?"_ Kazugawa Rin stuttered. Izaya could tell that she was flustered.

Izaya chuckled while playing with the telephone wire with his index finger "What else? It's for the manuscripts you gave me. And I'm finished!"

"_Oh"_ a hint of disappointment in her voice was detected.

Izaya chuckled loudly this time "Well I'll send them to you after work. Oh, and you did a good job with the flow of the story. The speech bubbles and the panels were the only problem"

"_Oh ok, um… thank you for your hard work Orihara-san! I'll do my best for this manga!"_

" And thanks for your hard work too Kazugawa-san, I'll do my best too! Bye~!" Izaya put down the telephone and reached for his cell phone to contact Kayuki Riri. He dialed the numbers while going in circles on his chair. Humming a tune from a commercial he just watched this morning.

Ritsu stared at the spinning raven completely ignoring his work. 'does he ever get dizzy from doing that?' . Usually a normal person will get dizzy from spinning. But sadly, Izaya isn't really what you call 'normal'

Kisa looked at Ritsu then looked at where this stunned in awe brunette was looking at. He looked to where Ritsu was again and smiled " Orihara-san is quite amazing huh?".

Ritsu snapped back and quickly turned his gaze to Kisa "hn? What makes you say that?"

"I mean look at him. He multitasks a lot, makes a good relationship with everyone and has a silver tongue. He's actually special to the department"

"oh… how long has Orihara-san worked as an editor anyway?"

"well, as long as I can remember…. Probably 3 months earlier than you Ricchan"

"EH? 3 MONTHS? I thought he worked for like 3 years?"

"Well this doesn't really answer it. But, let's say he's one of those special people" Kisa narrowed his eyes. ' Special people huh?'

Kisa's train of thought was broken when suddenly

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"**_

All of the employees looked to where the source of the mad laughing was. And it came from Izaya, who was now laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHA! Now now Riri-sensei! No need to cry over something so trivial! All you have to do is go _**back**_ from the beginning of your chapter and it will be fiiine~! After all~, the deadline is still next week!" Izaya stopped his laughing "hm? It took you a week and a half to finish the chapter? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry don't worry! Just go overtime in your work and- GYAKH!"

A rolled up newspaper was directly hit on the laughing Raven's head. Takano was getting annoyed with his maniacal laughing and had no other way to stop it but hitting the idiot on the noggin'.

"Izaya, stop talking on your phone and get some work done you asshole!" shouted Takano. Izaya rubbed his head and whimpered.

"Taka-chin, this **is** work I was talking with Riri-sensei and you had to stop it. I was having fun with the reaction of her voice until you came" mumbled the Raven.

_**WHACK!**_

Takano gave another blow on Izaya's head and walked back to his desk mumbling 'don't call me taka-chin' and some curse words. Izaya's head was resting on his own desk, still in pain.

Ritsu and Kisa looked at Izaya with a 'U Crazy' look. They continued on their work and acted like the scene just now never happened. And they never praised Izaya and his actions.

_To be continued~_

_Well, that's it for now~ Shizu-chan will appear in the next chapter and some other characters too. Review if you want to see Shizu-chan and his vending machine throwing GLORY! __But it's ok if you guys don't review. I'll just continue the story until it ends :) _

_Kiteazurekite~_

_God Bless y'all!_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting

**Summary:**Orihara Izaya is an editor in Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Editing Department. After working, he sees a tall blond man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. He takes the man home. But this man, Heiwajima Shizuo unexpectedly turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**Mugyaaaahh**** Dont have reviews yet but hey! Im still continuing this :D I_ am_ passionate on writing and finishing this fanfic!**

**Diclaimer****: I do not own Durarara! And Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, I only own the crappy story XD**

* * *

><p><em>7:43PM<em>

Izaya cleaned up his desk and picked up the manuscripts he just finished. He needed to drop this off by the post office later. He received an earful from Takano awhile ago. He scolded Izaya about the door, Riri, His behavior, then the door again. Takano hated that part about Izaya.

The raven took his sling bag and his jacket from the rack and went outside the door. His hands were in his pockets while he was humming the commercial jingle again. When he was about to press the button to call the elevator.

"Izaya!"

Izaya looked behind him and saw Takano with Ritsu. Izaya grinned as he saw both of them together. Thinking some things that he might want to say.

Izaya turned his full body to them "My My isnt this a rare sight! Both of you being together and all"

Ritsu blushed and had an angry look on his face "Tha- Thats not it Orihara-san! We are **not** together! We just happened to be neighbors in the same apartment building!"

Izaya gasped comically with the grin still on his face "Taka-chin you PERVERT! Dont tell me you have been doing naughty and lewd things to our pure and innocent Ricchan?"

Takano glared at Izaya and said nothing. Ritsu blushed 7 shades of red. Because what Izaya said was somewhat true.

The raven laughed maniacally at their expressions. He pressed the button to call the elevator. The elevators doors opened. Izaya looked at them and they were already heading inside. Izaya entered and pressed the button to the ground floor.

An awkward silence filled the elevator as it went down. But Takano broke the silence.

"Izaya, Ill be going to your apartment later."

Izaya blinked in confusion then showed a disgusted look on his face "Taka-chin, I know youre a pervert and all, but two-timing is just wrong."

Ritsu flinched at the word two-timing . While Takano just death glared Izaya. "whos the pervert? Im just going to your apartment for work and get some manuscripts done. Besides, you left some unfinished ones back there right?"

"Cant I just bring them here tomorrow?"

"Tomorrows your day off" Takano said in a low voice.

Izaya was speechless.

Tomorrow was the celebration for Erika-senseis famous manga that was finally finished. And it was the death anniversary of his mother. The thought of his mother only made him sad. He didnt even bother hiding his saddened expression. His mother died when he was only 10 years old. His father divorced with his mother when he found a better woman to be with. His aunt was kind enough to take them in. His sisters were still too young to be left from parental care so theyre still living with his aunt till now. Being abandoned from his Parents care was too much for Izaya and his sisters too handle.

Ritsu noticed Izayas saddened state. He was surprised to see the cocky Orihara Izaya to be seen with a sad look. One thing was that look did not belong in that smug face of his. Takano just stared at the screen that showed what floor were they at. He didnt even bother looking at Izaya or Ritsu.

Their thoughts were broken when he heard a ding sound. Three of them walked out of the elevator then out of the buildings entrance.

Izaya faced them with a smirk on his face, forgotten that he was sad 20 seconds ago. "So, Taka-chin~, youll visit my apartment later right? Why not bring Ricchan with you?~"

The brunette was against the idea of going out of his apartment. When he was about to protest. Takano agreed. Ritsu gaped his mouth open in disbelief.

"B-But Takano-san! I have work to do! And I want to do it alone!" 'and I especially dont want to be with you!.'

"No can do, Were doing it in Izayas apartment. In that way, I can correct your half-assed jobs easily"

"You did not just called my work half-assed" scowled the irritated brunette.

"actually I just did. So lets go." Takano walked ahead. Ritsu followed behind his boss, yelling insults at him.

Izaya stared at them with a blank expression "Bye Taka-chin! Ricchan!" hollered Izaya.

Ritsu shouted 'bye!' between his insults. While Takano just raised his hand as a farewell to the raven.

Izaya stood there until he could no longer see Takano and Ritsu. He walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><em>8:00PM<em>

Izaya was able to stop by a sushi shop after sending the manuscripts to the post office. He got to buy some delicious ootoro. This man loved otooro more than anybody.

The Raven spotted a bookstore named Marimo Books. He heard Kisa's books sold quite a lot in this store. He went inside to at least satisfy his boredom.

He browsed through scales of books but none actually caught his interest. He was able to see some manga he was currently working with. But didnt bother to read or see if anyone will take it. He gave up and started to leave. Until he saw an awfully familiar person right in the Shoujo manga section. He took a step back and glanced. He grinned like the Cheshire cat as he saw Kisa Shouta blush and was actually looking at someone instead of reading the book he was holding. He snuck behind Kisa to scare the life out of him.

**"BOO!" **Izaya grabbed Kisas shoulders. Kisa jumped and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"KIIYAAAAAAHHHH!" Kisa looked back and saw Izaya grin from ear to ear.

_"Orihara-san!__ You almost made ma have a heart attack! What are you doing here?" _whispered Kisa. He could see many people were giving them weird glances.

"everybody comes here for the same reason, right? What about you? What are you doing here kisa-san?"

Kisa blushed and looked away "E-everybody comes here for the same reason!" He repeated.

Izaya could see Kisa was blushing really hard and he was obviously lying. Besides, Looking at someone from a bookstore wasnt one of the common reasons to come here. This was more like stalking.

"Oh Really? Then how come you were looking at him before I scared the jibbies out of you?" said Izaya while pointing his finger to a handsome young man who was cleaning up the shelves.

This time, Kisa Blushed 12 shades of red and was now fully turned away from Izaya "d-dont joke around Orihara-san! Why would I actually look at a guy? I mean, Im not a homo or anything! Im 30 years old for crying out loud!"

The raven looked unsatisfied and saw that Kisa's ears were bright red. New information was added to Izayas mind and that was: 'Kisa Shouta is a really bad liar infront of Orihara Izaya.'

"oh?" Izaya came near Kisa and whispered "_How come you sleep with other men then? Hmmm?~ Surely thats enough proof?"_

"WHA?" Kisa turned around. He was dumbfounded.

Izaya laughed at his reaction. He felt like rolling around the floor laughing his lungs out. But he couldnt do it in a place like this.

"Kisa-san?"

Izaya and Kisa looked from where the voice came from. There stood a brown haired man with brown eyes. He was definitely handsome and tall. But Izaya just looked at him with no interest.

"Y-Yukina.." Kisa stuttered.

Yukina Kou, lover of Kisa Shouta and worker of Marimo Books.

Yukina simply stared at Izaya with a confused look since Izaya was looking at him with a blank face.

Kisa noticed the awkward atmosphere "Ah! Yukina! This is my co-worker! Orihara Izaya!" introduced Kisa. Thinking that maybe introducing Izaya wont keep this atmosphere tense.

But the atmosphere suddenly turned into a complete opposite as Yukinas eyes started o sparkle. "WAH! This is Orihara Izaya? Ive heard a lot about him being an editor with some of the unique manga in this store!"

"really?" Kisa was a bit relieved that Yukina didnt misunderstand or anything. But there was a bit of jealousy in his heart somewhere.

"I'm Yukina Kou! Nice to meet you Orihara Izaya-san! And thank you for taking care of Kisa-san!" Yukina did a full bow to display his respect to Izaya.

Izaya still with no interest decided to mask it by smiling "Nah~ no problem! Its a pleasure to meet you Yukina-san"

Yukina smiled brightly "The pleasure is all mine!"

Kisas heart throbbed just by seeing Yukinas best smile.

Izaya chuckled a but then looked at Kisa "Anyway Kisa-san, Yukina-san! I have to go now. Still have alot of work to catch up on~ Bye~!" Izaya waved at both of them then left the building

* * *

><p><em>8:22PM<em>

After the scene awhile ago. Izaya left and was now outside the bookstore. It was raining. God, how Izaya hated the rain. He scowled as he put his hoodie up and walked fast.

He wanted to get out of the rain as soon as possible. He wanted to change into dry, warm clothes, watch a movie while eating ootoro, then cuddle himself to a warm blanket. How he envied the thought of him being warm and cozy.

_Meow~_

Izaya turned his head to the right and saw a cat. To be specific a tabby cat.

The raven looked closely and saw at the top of its head was a bloody mark left on its fur. Izaya got curious. He took a step closer but the tabby hissed and ran away.

"Ah! Wait!" Izaya called out. He ran after the cat and was led into an alley. He saw the cat take a sharp turn on the left. Izaya was able to make a sharp turn without slipping or flailing.

He came to a stop when he saw the cat on top of a dumpster. The cat hissed once again before going under the dumpster. Izaya walked to where the cat was. He froze when he saw a leg? popping out from the other side of the dumpster.

He walked closer and saw an unconscious tall blond man in a bartender suit leaning against the dumpster. His bangs covered his eyes and his left side was bleeding a lot.

Izaya was shocked and unsure of what to do. One thing he also didnt know was meeting this man before him could change his life forever.

_To be Continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Waaahh<strong>** its 3 AM and Im finally finished! Anyway Review my lovelies!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

**Summary:**Orihara Izaya is an editor in Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Editing Department. After working, he sees a tall blond man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. He takes the man home. But this man, Heiwajima Shizuo unexpectedly turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**Hmm… I wonder if I should still include Izaya's parkour and flickblade throwing skills? Anywayz I'll put some words you might not understand a the bottom of the story kay?**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Durarara! And Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, I only own the crappy story XD**

* * *

><p><em>8:39PM<em>

Izaya had a hard time getting his keys from his pocket and unlocking his door. The keys kept slipping from his hand. He groaned and scowled every time that happened.

Why couldn't he unlock his door easily?

That's because he was carrying a huge wounded blonde man in a bartender suit on his shoulders.

The raven finally opened the door. He sighed in relief as he closed the door behind them by using his foot. He placed the blonde on his couch to lie down. He ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit to dress his wounds. He searched the cupboards swiftly and finally found it.

"Why am I helping a person I don't even know?" Izaya asked himself as he walked back to the sleeping blonde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_8:23PM_

Izaya stared at the unconscious blonde for 30 straight seconds. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn't imagining things. Besides, these kinds of situations rarely happen in real life. Or maybe they never happen at all. Seeing a man collapsed in an alley was weird. But him wearing a bartender suit was REALLY weird. Was he going to a cosplay convention or something?

He looked at the blonde's side and saw blood. Obviously he was injured. The curious raven wanted to see if he was dead. He hesitantly took steps forward to the injured blonde. He touched his chest and it was definitely there. He could here the calm heartbeat of the man before him. He touched his cheek and Izaya cursed as he retracted his hand. It was freezing COLD. But the man was luckily alive. So he decided to wake him up.

"Umm, hellooo~? You awake?" Izaya waved his hand in front of his face "Bartender-san?".

No Response

Izaya poked his cheeks hoping for a response. But sadly, there were none.

The Raven pouted "It's either your dead? Or your just a really hard sleeper?"

Still no response.

He couldn't contact the hospital since it's far away from where they are right now. While, the only place Izaya knows that was close to them was his house.

Great.

But before he could take this man home. He needed to see his identification. Just in case if he was into some shady business.

He searched his pockets an found a phone. When he tried to turn it on, but the battery was dead. Izaya sighed and put it back. He found a wallet and opened it.

Izaya whistled when he saw a lot of money in it, but Izaya didn't have any interest in money right now. He wanted to know who this person was. He was able to take a card, and it had 6 huge letters: NEBULA.

'Nebula'?

He swore he heard that name somewhere before. But couldn't get his finger on it at all. He shrugged it off and placed the card and the wallet back into the man's pocket.

He couldn't get any information out from this man. But he should at least know his name.

Izaya tried to make the larger man lean on him but….

_**THUD**_

"your…..heavy!….." The man was now lying on top of Izaya. He was heavy dammit!. He was expecting him to be a little lighter. Izaya moved the blonde off from him and started to let him lean on Izaya's right side.

"If your gonna wake up when we get home, I am _so _gonna ask of what were you made of" Izaya chuckled to himself. He took one step, and he stumbled a little but he was able to be on his feet. Every step Izaya made was like he was being stacked up with more sacks of cement. But he didn't give up. He just kept saying to himself that he will make this man pay.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p><em>8:39PM<em>

The tired raven's right shoulder felt stiff. He moved it around to relieve the pain. 'Maybe I should go to a doctor tomorrow…'

Izaya started taking the blonde's shirt off and threw it in the hamper. He didn't take off his pants because it might cause a misunderstanding if he suddenly wakes up. Izaya wiped the blood from side. He admired his fairly toned body. He was thin but had some abs and-….

'Maybe I should stop wiping now..' Izaya thought to himself. He just started to think weird thoughts out of the blue. He threw the blood stained towel in the hamper and started dressing up the wound. He could tell the wound he got was from a bullet that passed he's side. Why a bullet? Was this man being hunted down? Izaya didn't have a clue. He doesn't know a thing about this man but yet, he's helping him. Probably because of generosity? Now Izaya was completely confused.

Izaya made the man lay down after he dressed up his wounds. He looked at his face and saw that he had a gorgeous face. He moved the blonde's bangs away from his face to get a good look. He looked like a sleeping prince. He had long eyelashes like a girl's. This man would look beautiful if he was a girl. Well, some people say that Izaya would look really pretty if he was a girl himself.

Izaya shook his head out of these silly imaginations. He remembered that this man's skin felt really cold. So, he ran to the bedroom and took a blanket that had kitties on it. He spread the blanket over the blonde and made it fall on top of him gently.

Izaya stared at the man for awhile to see any signs of life. But the blonde didn't flinch or jerk or mumble anything. He just inhaled and exhaled stayed in the same position. Izaya sighed and gave up. He went to his bedroom and took the manuscripts from his desk.

He walked back to the living room to work. He needed to see of the blonde might wake up. He placed the undone manuscripts on the coffee table and took out a pencil.

He looked at the man on the corner of his eye as he started to encircle some panels. His eyes widened. He just saw the man's eyes flutter open

Honey colored eyes stared into those red crimson orbs.

The blonde had a blank expression until his eyes were suddenly filled with rage. He lifted the coffee table and yelled.

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"**

Izaya just stood there with widened eyes. He froze at the spot in surprise. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"you know? Destroying other people's furniture is just plain rude. So do you mind if you put down my coffee table?" said Izaya in a confident tone. He felt a little scared but was able to mask it.

"**NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!"**

Izaya stared at those eyes filled with rage then he stared at the manuscripts. They were scattered all over the floor. Izaya sighed in annoyance.

"Do you even know how to ask properly you _**Brute?**_"

The blonde twitched his eye after hearing the word 'brute'. The coffee table fell and he grabbed Izaya by the collar of his v-neck shirt.

"**I'm asking here you pest! WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?"**

Izaya sighed again and looked at the blonde with no fear and said "I'm the man who saved you from the brink of death when you were unconscious in the alley. All cold, wet and bleeding. So, where's my thanks after all of the things I have done for you hmm~?"

The blonde's eyes widened with shock. He released Izaya and looked down. Izaya fell flat on the ground. He massaged his behind to ease the pain of the collision of his buttocks and hard floor. Izaya looked at the blonde. He was sitting on the couch still looking down at the floor.

"you….. saved me?" said the blonde in a soft voice.

Izaya blinked then smirked. Sensing that the blonde was guilty and ashamed for doing something rash. "No du'h. I dressed up your wound, warmed you up with a blanket and carried you here to my house. And it wasn't a fun trip."

"you shouldn't have saved me….." said the blonde in a cold voice.

'wait what?' Izaya's eyes widened. Thinking he didn't hear that clearly. His prediction of the blonde apologizing to him was wrong. "wait, can you repeat that for me?"

His guest groaned and slumped. His right hand behind the couch. "No way, I'm not repeating that, shrimp"

Izaya gave him a glare. "Orihara Izaya"

"huh?" The blonde gave a confused look.

"My name is Orihara Izaya. From now on you'll stay here until you recover" The raven walked behind the couch and rested his elbows on it cupping his face.

The blonde looked up to see Izaya looking down at him with a smile. "whaddaya mean 'stay here'? there's no way I'm spending my precious time in a place like thi-" Before he could stand, two slender arms pushed him back down by his shoulders.

"No, I insist~, besides, You haven't introduced yourself yet." The raven looked down to have eye contact with his 'good-mannered' guest. His smirk still visible.

The blonde gave out a scowl when he saw that smirk of his. The first time he saw that smirk, he hated it. But something was making him feel warm in the inside just by seeing his face so close to his.

"Hewajima…. Shizuo" The blonde said as he looked away.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Heiwajima Shizuo-san~!"

"…."

"Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo grumbled. This gave a sign that the blonde didn't like the nickname.

"Shizuo-san?"

"….."

"Shizuo-kun?"

"….."

Izaya thought and thought of what to call this man to get his attention. Then, a perfect nickname flashed in his mind.

"Then,….. Shizu-chan~!"

"**FUCK NO"**

"Shizu-chan it is then~!" Izaya clapped both of his hands together.

"**you have a death wish flea?"**

Izaya smiled brightly "Ooh~~ ! You've already got a nickname for me! Bravo!"

Shizuo reached for Izaya's neck but was stopped when the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it~!" said Izaya in a sing-song voice. He skipped happily to the door ignoring that a topless blonde man was sitting on his sofa.

Izaya opened the door to see Takano and Ritsu.

"oya? What brings you two lovebirds here?" Izaya leaned on the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"We told you we'll come here didn't we?" said Takano while he intruded the raven's home. Not bothering to say 'excuse me' or 'sorry for the intrusion'.

Izaya sighed in annoyance "would it kill you if you'll say polite things for once Taka-chin?"

"sorry for Takano-san's rude behavior, Orihara-san. He gets too full of himself sometimes." Apologized the brunette.

Izaya laughed "Ahahahaha! Well it's always the job of a lover to tame his mate right?"

"Orihara-san, please your misunderstanding my relationship with Takano-san."

"So Taka-chin! Let's take a look with those manuscripts! Hm?~ Taka-chin?" Izaya stood beside Takano and looked at his face.

Takano gave Izaya disgusted look "Izaya, explain why is there a half-naked man in your living room?"

The raven looked at his sofa and remembered 'oh, shit'. Izaya forgot to hide Shizuo in a room or somewhere. Izaya and Shizuo have a lot to explain to them that it's not what it look's like.

_To be Continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Half-naked Shizuo makes me want to nosebleed *nosebleed* whoops…. *wipes keyboard*. Anyway if you guys wondered where I got the "taka-chin" . I got it from Gintama. I noticed Takano had a Taka in it. and plus, Izaya calls Kadota Dota-chin So I put that together and I got Taka-chin. XD Anyway, Review my loveliees~~~!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The case of Orihara Izaya

**Summary:**Orihara Izaya is an editor in Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Editing Department. After working, he sees a tall blond man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. He takes the man home. But this man, Heiwajima Shizuo unexpectedly turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**Goodness me, I only have one review :(. Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway …..**

**OKAY IT DOES! I need reviews to inspire me to continue this fic. Cause I can't continue a story which anyone won't like to read. .  
>It just feels weird…<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! And Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, I only own the crappy story XD**

* * *

><p><em>8:58 PM<em>

Takano, Ritsu, Shizuo and Izaya stayed in the living room for a little talk. Shizuo and Izaya sat on the couch. While Takano and Ritsu just stood facing the pair. Takano looked at the two giving them a cold stare. While Ritsu was busy trying to get a hold on the situation.

The room was filled with an awkward and tense atmosphere. No one dared to make a sound. Until Takano broke it.

"So? Care to explain?" demanded the black haired man as he adjusted his glasses.

Izaya raised a brow. "Who are you my mother? I'm a young adult Taka-chin. I'm independent and I no longer need supervision!" pouted the raven as he crossed him arms on his chest.

" Well now you do. You brought a man home that looks like a host."

Shizuo glared _"what?"_ He reached for the coffee table readying to throw it to the man.

"now now Shizu-chan! Don't make a mess in my apartment." Warned the raven as he placed his right hand on to the blonde's shoulder.

Shizuo scowled and slapped Izaya's hand away. Izaya messaged his hand and whimpered in pain.

The raven looked at his impatient boss who was now tapping his foot on the floor. He sighed. "ok, it's not what you think Taka-chin. I'm not a homo or anything. I saw _Mr. Brute _here,unconscious in an alley all wounded. So I took him home and—"

"you took advantage of him?" interrupted Takano.

Izaya glared at his boss. " Let me finish will you? As I was saying,.. I treated his wounds. So, he's gonna stay here until he's all healed."

"**NO WAY!" **shouted the blonde.

"Shizu-chan I'm being generous here"

"I don't need it."

"really? Well you look like you really need it though. Especially in the condition your in right now. And I also have a feeling that the people who injured you might come back and try to kill you."

Shizuo flinched. He mumbled words that were illegible to the rest. He admitted Izaya was probably right. His life is in danger, he needed somewhere to stay and he needed his wound to close up. Maybe after his healed he'll leave this God forsaken place.

"Okay fine!" yelled the blonde. He glared at the wall and grumbled. He needed a smoke right now. But sadly, there were none.

Izaya chuckled at Shizuo's expression. He looked at his boss and brought up the reason of their stay in his apartment. "So? Aren't we gonna get some manuscripts done?"

"right, so where's the manuscripts?" asked Takano.

Izaya pointed at the floor and showed that the manuscripts were spread on the floor. Takano stared at the manuscript-filled floor then let out an annoyed sigh as he massaged his temples. " Pick it up"

"what?" asked the raven.

"I _said _pick it up. Have you gone deaf Orihara?" Izaya knew when his boss calls him with his last name means that he's pissed and he's dead serious. 'Manuscripts don't pick themselves up, asshole' was written on Takano's face.

Izaya sighed in defeat and kneeled down to the floor to pick up the manuscripts. He glared at Shizuo because it was the blonde's fault why it scattered on the floor in the first place. Shizuo ignored the glare and was busy staring at nothing in particular. Probably deep in thought of something.

The raven arranged the manuscripts and placed it on the coffee table. "I'm gonna go get my reading glasses" said Izaya as he stood up and patted his pants to clean up the dust.

"you wear glasses, Orihara-san?" asked Ritsu.

Izaya just gave the brunette a smirk as an answer. He went to his bedroom and came back with square framed glasses perched on his nose.

Shizuo stared at Izaya's crimson eyes. He had to admit that the flea's eyes were quite captivating and _alluring._

Izaya noticed Shizuo's staring and gave him a devil-like smirk. "Hm~? What is it Shizu-chan? Do I look sexy with glasses on~?" purred the raven as he adjusted his glasses.

Shizuo looked away, blushing. 'the hell? Why am I staring at him? He's a guy and I hate his freakin' guts!'.

Izaya sat beside Shizuo. He giggled and looked at the blonde with a smile painted on his face. Shizuo scooted farther away from the creep and grumbled. The raven focused at his work after, satisfied with Shizuo's reaction.

* * *

><p><em>10:21 PM<em>

After the three finished their work. Izaya gave the manuscripts to Takano and they bid their farewells outside the door. Izaya closed the door and stretched his arms. He looked to where Shizuo was. The blonde was occupying the whole couch now. His feet were rested on the arm rest of the couch. He looked at the ceiling with a bored expression, besides, all he did when the three were busy was just go to the fridge and get some ootoro. The raven could tell Shizuo looked tired as hell.

"Shizu-chan, ready to sleep~?" said the raven in a sing-song voice as he approached the blonde lying down on the couch.

"huh?" answered Shizuo dryly.

"What?, you don't want to sleep?"

"The hell, of course I do." Shizuo stood up and shivered a little when the warmth of the couch left his back. He looked at himself and noticed that he was still shirtless.

Izaya noticed. "Oh right, you don't have a shirt…." He ran back to his bedroom and soon came back with a shirt in his arms. He held out the shirt for Shizuo to see "So? What do you think?"

"It's plain"

Izaya rolled his eyes and gave the shirt to the blonde. " well, sorry for having plain and boring shirts occupying my closet right now, captain obvious" scoffed the raven.

Shizuo groaned and put on the shirt. He scanned the living room for his vest and white long-sleeved shirt. "where were my clothes earlier?"

"I threw it in the hamper. Don't worry, I'll wash it tomorrow first thing in the morning kay?"said the raven as he walked to his bedroom.

Shizuo's eyes followed Izaya entering the bedroom. The raven peeked at the living room and waved his hand to tell Shizuo to come in.

Wait.

Where the heck was he going to sleep?

Izaya opened his closet and brought out a futon. "Well, since your injured, I'll let you sleep on my bed. That okay with you?"

"umm… you sure?"Shizuo looked at Izaya with a confused and worried look. Even though he hated this guy from the first time they met. It's a shame for him to get all comfy in his host's bed.

Izaya flashed a grin and waved his hands "I'm sure~, I've always wanted to know how this futon felt like anyway~. Now, go catch some z's! I have to wake up early tomorrow~!" said Izaya as he placed his glasses on the dresser.

Izaya turned his back on Shizuo and spread the futon on the floor. Shizuo could see Izaya's face was sad. He felt like hugging the man for some reason.

Wait, did he just said that?

The blonde shook his head and lied down on the bed. He was facing to where Izaya was. His eyes felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

_To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Shizaya moment coming in the next chapter! X3 So review for next chapter my lovelies~~~!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Surprising Mornings

**Summary:**Orihara Izaya is an editor in Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Editing Department. After working, he sees a tall blond man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. He takes the man home. But this man, Heiwajima Shizuo unexpectedly turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**YAY! I got more reviews! Sorry for the long update guys… 'kay Enjoy the story my lovelies~! **

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Time<em>

"**MOM!" **Shouted Izaya. The little boy ran to his mother's side and shook her shoulders as hard as he could while calling out her name. His mother was able to push him out of the way before the car could hit them. The driver was scared and shocked that he managed to run away after the accident.

_Not this again….._

The raven-haired woman made no response. Her body was cold and no movement was seen from her limp body. Blood was everywhere, the rain made the blood go down the drainage to the sewers.

Izaya's eyes were brimmed with tears. "Don't die mom!". He shook her harder. But still no response. It was raining hard, lightning flashed non-stop and the thunder roared loudly. People panicked and stared at the accident before them. Some called the hospital and some went to Izaya to pull him away from the corpse of his mother.

"Wha! Let GO! MOM! WAKE UP!" The boy shouted as he tried to break free. But it was no use. Tears kept on running down the raven's cheeks.

_Why?…._

"**MOOOM!"** Izaya shouted

_Why did this happen? When will this nightmare stop?..._

Izaya's surrounding suddenly turned black. The people, the road, the car, his mother, everything was pitch black. He fell on the floor and hugged his knees. He sobbed and cried loudly. Seeking for comfort.

Then suddenly, Izaya felt two large warm hands hug him from behind. He could hear the steady breathing of the unknown person. His crying calmed down and was reduced to hiccups. He held onto the Man's hands tightly and moved closer to the comforting warmth.

_What? Who?..._

"Don't cry, everything's alright" The person's voice was soft, deep and calm. His eyes widened from the words then he closed them tight. Enjoying the warmth and comfort of the person with him.

* * *

><p><em>7:00 AM<em>

Izaya slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He was about to stretch his hands until he heard light snoring behind him. He looked to where it came from and saw Shizuo sleeping peacefully with his hands wrapping around the raven. He jerked and cause the blonde to stir. Shizuo rubbed his eyes. When removed his hand he saw Izaya looking at him with a confused and shocked look.

The blonde blinked twice to get a hold of the situation they were in right now. His eyes widened. He yelled as he fell down to the side of the bed. A loud thud was heard. The blonde sat up and whimpered in pain. He rubbed his head and shot a glare to the raven ,with a flushed face, who was still lying down .** "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING FLEA!"**

**"_Me?_ YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS BEING CUDDLY WITH ME YOU DIM-WITTED PROTOZOAN!"** Izaya shouted back. He could no longer keep his anger any longer.

"HUH? _Me? Cuddly? _with _YOU? _**FUCK THAT!** YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BEING CUDDLY YOU LOUSE! Jumping onto someone's bed!"

"I don't remember going up the bed, shizu-chan. And plus, that's my bed" said Izaya in a serious tone. A thought came to the raven as he smirked. "or _maybeee~~?_... you carried me to your bed~?" purred Izaya.

Shizuo was about to retort until he remembered what happened last night.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"M-Mom…"

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and showed a look that could kill. _'Who the FUCK just disturbed me from my wonderful dream full of sweets and everything I could ever wish FOR?'_. He yelled in his mind.

"D-Don't die…" There went another whimper. He looked to the source of the whimpering and he saw Izaya, _crying_ in his sleep.

The scene below him made his irritated expression disappear and was turned into a concerned one. The raven was clutching onto his pillow like he was holding onto his life. He was probably having a nightmare about his mother. Shizuo knew because of Izaya's whimpering earlier. Izaya looked so fragile and weak like he could break .

"M-mom… don't die…" The raven cried and sobbed more. He clutched onto his pillow even tighter until his knuckles turned white.

The blonde needed to do something or he won't be able to get some sleep. So, he had no other choice. He stood up from his bed and scooped up Izaya from his futon. He placed the small man on the bed gently. Then, Shizuo lied down beside him.

He hugged Izaya from behind and rested his chin on the raven's head. He tightened his arms around his waist to comfort him. Shizuo felt like he forgot how to breathe, but he was able to make it steady and relaxed. Then, Izaya held onto Shizuo's hands and moved closer to him. The raven's crying calmed down and was reduced to hiccups.

"Don't cry. Everything's alright" Shizuo made his voice sound as comforting as possible. The blonde sighed in relief when he heard light snoring coming from Izaya. He closed his eyes and snuggled onto the man with him.

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p><em>7:00 AM<em>

Shizuo blushed from the images of him and the flea being all cuddly and sweet on the bed. Izaya brought out a laugh which made the blonde break his train of thought. The raven kept on laughing like a mad man then he spoke up.

"Oh! So you did~! Shizu-chan is such a perv to take advantage of a man sleeping innocently in his own bed~" purred Izaya.

The blonde's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed 7 shades of red. **"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PEST! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET WHY YOU WERE EVER BORN!" **He lifted the dresser above his head to throw it at the man who was still in bed laughing his ass off, not caring that he was about to get crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm…. Not really fluffy right?... anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I wonder why I'm so addicted to Hurtcomfort scenes? Oh well, the next chapter will be the continuation of this. So review if you want another chapter! So till next time my lovelies~~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trip to the doctor

Summary: Orihara Izaya is an editor who works at Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Department. After work, he finds a tall, blonde man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. He takes the man home and Heiwajima Shizuo turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**YAY! I got more reviews! HUZZAH! Thank you so much for your lovely lovely reviews my dearies… ^^ oh and one of the Junjou Romantica characters will appear here! **

'**kay so here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!~~ :) **

* * *

><p><em>7:30 AM<em>

After the scene from awhile ago, Shizuo and Izaya sat on the dining table in silence. Enjoying their blueberry flavored pancakes. Shizuo was still shocked of him bringing the flea on his bed. Though, it's not really his bed. While Izaya, with his glasses on, was only enjoying his pancakes, but still confused of why the brute right in front of him just kept him comfortable last night.

The raven felt uncomfortable with the silence so he decided to talk "so Shizu-chan, if your gonna ask where your clothes are . It's on the couch."

"okay…" Uncomfortable Silence.

Izaya's eye twitched in irritation. 'This brute can't keep a conversation going? He really is a dim-witted-protozoan' He thought.

Izaya took his empty plate and brought it to the sink. He washed his plate and rested his hands on the sink in deep thought. Should he go to work? Or to his deceased mother? He wanted to go to work and get some manuscripts done. But his grumpy boss will scold him about going to work and he rarely gives a day-off to any of his co-workers so he should take the chance before thinking that he'll double Izaya's work. And obviously he doesn't want to go to his mother's grave. He hasn't visited his mother for 8 years now, but he still didn't want to go. He gathered his courage for the past 8 years but he still hasn't thought of visiting her.

Izaya gave out a sigh and headed straight to the bathroom. He made up his mind of going to the doctor instead to get his shoulder fixed.

The blonde just stared at Izaya until he headed to the bathroom. He stood up and left his plate on the table, not thinking of washing it. He strolled to the flea's couch and grabbed the remaining clothing for his bartender suit. He wore it and clipped on his bowtie. He went to Izaya's bedroom to look at himself through a mirror. He just stood there and adjusted his shirt's collar. He stepped out just in time to see Izaya in his usual fur-trimmed coat, Black V-neck and Pants, he was tying his shoelaces. The flea was probably going to go somewhere.

"Where're you going flea?" asked Shizuo as he leaned on the door frame.

Izaya turned his head and smirked "Nowhere special… Why do you ask? Wanna come with me Shizu-chan?"

The blonde scowled " Do you think I would want to come with a pest like you?"

"depends if you feel like going out. Besides, you need to get that scene of what happened this morning out of your brain. If you even _have_ one that is" laughed Izaya.

Shizuo's hands started to itch for something to grab and throw it to the raven's smug little face. He just scoffed and went to the couch to sit. "I can take it out of my head by my own way"

"Hmm… judging from your behavior and attitude it's probably by watching _porn_, no?" Izaya stood up and walked to the front door.

The blonde's eye twitched "Wanna die?"

"no thank you" Izaya grabbed the door knob and started turning it. But he didn't pushed it open. He gave one last look to Shizuo and asked one more time. In a straight face he asked " you sure you don't want to come with me? Your gonna get bored to death if you just stay here you know."

Shizuo thought about it for a minute then finally decided. He stood up and walked to Izaya. "okay fine, you win flea." The blonde walked outside ahead of Izaya and leaned on the wall. "But don't do anything funny, got that you cocky little bastard?". Izaya gave out a smirk of victory and closed the door to join the blonde brute outside.

* * *

><p><em>8:02 AM<em>

Both of them walked beside each other not exchanging a single word. The scene earlier was still scarred in their minds. They arrived at the hospital and entered through the doors. Izaya went to one of the nurses to ask if the doctor he was looking for was inside the building right now. Shizuo just looked around the hospital. He saw a vending machine and walked to it to look at it's contents. He saw Coffee, cappuccino, espresso and some other beverages. He looked at the machine before him with slight anger. Because he was craving for some cigarettes right now. But he highly doubted that a hospital would have a vending machine that vends cigarettes. He walked away from the vending machine and ignored the stares of the people passing by him.

Izaya asked if Kusama Nowaki was around. Even though Nowaki was a pediatrician, he likes being around Nowaki. He found the black-haired man interesting. Luckily, he was around and was in the children's department right now. Izaya thanked the nurse and walked to Shizuo who was leaning on a wall while his hands in his pockets. The blonde looked frustrated for some reason.

"Okay Shizu-chan let's go, the doctor I'm looking for seems to be around today." Said Izaya in his usual tone. The blonde didn't respond. He just pushed away from the wall and was headed to the elevator. Izaya rushed to his side.

* * *

><p>After the ride in the elevator. Shizuo and Izaya stopped at the 3rd floor. Both of them approached the door to the doctor Izaya came to see. Izaya opened the door, not bothering to knock. "Hello? Is Nowaki-sensei here?"asked the raven as he walked inside. Shizuo followed behind him looking around the office. It was filled with children playing around with toys.<p>

"Ah! Izaya-san!"

Izaya looked to where the voice came from. And he saw a man with blonde hair, wearing a lab coat and carrying one of the kids on his back. Izaya just smirked at the man "Why hello there Tsumori-san~, where's Waki-chan?" asked the raven.

The man named "Tsumori" pouted "you know Izaya-san I'm also a doctor! And _you_ have to choose Nowaki! I'm hot too!"

Izaya gave Tsumori a death glare and a disgusted look "There is no way I'm letting you check me. Because last time you gave me perverted looks and you keep on roaming your hands all over my body"

The blonde doctor gave out a laugh " now now Izaya-san, don't say stuff like that in front of the children. You'll give them bad thoughts" said Tsumori as the child he carried pulled on his hair lightly.

"Children can't think like that"

"The children these days are quite curious now no?" Tsumori looked behind Izaya and saw a blonde man wearing a bartender suit and sunglasses leaning on the wall with his pockets in his hands while looking at the children play. "who's that? your friend?" asked Tsumori. The children around him tugged on his coat for a turn so he picked up a little girl and rested her on his shoulder. The children whined in protests and pleads.

"More of an acquaintance actually. I picked him up somewhere"

Tsumori gave Izaya a perverted smile and said in a sly voice "ooohhh~ you swing that way Izaya-san?~ your into pimps?~"

Izaya gave Tsumori the same look "look who said to watch what he's saying in front of children. So can I talk to Waki-chan now?"

The blonde doctor blinked then smiled "okay, I'll just call him then." Said Tsumori as he entered a room and the kids followed behind him. Izaya walked to where Shizuo was and leaned on the wall.

"So? Why didn't your doctor did anything to you?" asked Shizuo as he stared at two kids fighting over an action figure.

Izaya sighed and rubbed his shoulder "well, that wasn't him. Just his senpai. He just went to get the doctor I was looking for".

"okay, so after this, where are we going?" The blonde asked as he turned his head to look at Izaya.

"don't know" he shrugged.

"wait! Wait! No pulling now!" Izaya and Shizuo turned their heads and saw a black-haired man clad in the same lab coat as Tsumori. All of the kids were hanging on to the man's back and sleeves while Tsumori hugged him on the man's waist telling the kids that he owns the man.

Izaya put on his usual smirk and walked to Nowaki "Yo Waki-chan!"

"Ah! Izaya-san! What brings you here?" asked Nowaki as he kept himself from toppling over by the children and of course, his senpai.

"I've been going here for the same reason Waki-chan, I kind of messed up my shoulder last night so I need you to relocate it or something. But don't put on a cast."

Nowaki sighed as he placed the last child who was holding on to him on the ground "Izaya-san I hate to be inconsiderate. but, I'm a pediatrician, I don't actually take care of adults"."But your still a doctor right? you still know about the human body and it's functions. Especially with bones" said the raven who was plastering a smirk on his face. Knowing that his explanations always work.

The black-haired man paused for awhile then sighed with a defeated smile "okay, step this way Izaya-san" said Nowaki as he led Izaya to a table.

_To be continued~~_

* * *

><p><strong>Was this boring? I felt like it's boring. Anyway review for next chapter my dearies~~!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Hearing Things

Summary: Orihara Izaya is an editor who works at Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Department. After work, he finds a tall, blonde man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. He takes the man home and Heiwajima Shizuo turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**Ok! New chappie and of course! I'll be doing a little request from one of the reviews I received…. Hihihihihihi *perverted smile* **

**Huh? Smut? OH! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no… It's not smut. Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm not the type of person to add smut in my stories.. ^^ Anyway, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Durarara, Junjou Romantica and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, only the crappy story XD**

**Ahem…. Again…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>8:25 AM<em>

Izaya followed Nowaki to the examination table and told him to sit on it. Tsumori went to the other room and was busy handling with their patients. Shizuo was still leaning on the wall while looking at Izaya being examined by the doctor. The blonde didn't understand why was he eager to listen and watch what they were talking and doing.

Nowaki took out a stethoscope and wiped it with a towel. Izaya looked at the doctor with a confused look. "waait, why are you using a stethoscope? I'm just here for you to look at my shoulder" "Well, since I am your regular doctor, I need to do check-ups on you too. To see if you got any diseases and such." Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Waki-chan, I have a strong immune system! So no need for me to get check-ups".

"Just to be on the safe side Izaya-san".

Nowaki finished cleaning his stethoscope and turned his attention to Izaya "So, Izaya-san, if you don't mind. Can you take off your shirt?"

Take off his- WAAAHH?

Shizuo widened his eyes. The flea is gonna take his shirt off in front of this doctor? Izaya just shrugged in response. He held the hem of his shirt and took it off. His skin was pale and he was so slender. The blonde couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight before him. His attention was now fully on Izaya's body at the moment. His face became warm and he's been gulping a few times now.

Nowaki told Izaya to turn around. Izaya did what he was told so. The raven flinched when he felt the cold metal pressed on his back. Nowaki's right hand was holding the stethoscope while, his left hand was on Izaya's shoulder. He told the raven to breathe in and out slowly. Shizuo felt his anger shoot up for some reason. He wanted to throw that examination table right to that doctor's face.

Shizuo walked to the room where the children and Tsumori were. He leaned on the wall with his hands on his pockets. Thinking of Izaya getting touched with the Doctor's hands. He scowled from the thought. How dare that man touch that heavenly skin!

Wait.

Heavenly….. skin?

Shizuo shook his head vigorously and crossed his arms on his chest. Looking at the ground with a shocked and confused expression. 'th-this can't be right… _Heavenly skin_? Where the fuck did that phrase come from? That's just wrong….' the blond thought.

"_iiyaaaaaooww~~!"_

Shizuo's train of thought broke when he heard Izaya's voice.

"That huuuuurrrts Waki-chaan~!"

_Eh? Hurts? Wah?_

"Don't squirm so much Izaya-san"

_s-squirm?_

" But it hurts!~"

_Wh-What's going on over there? _Shizuo started to panic from the weird conversation or 'activity' they were having. The blonde couldn't stand there any longer. So he ran to the room where Izaya and Nowaki were.

"**IZAYA!"** He swung the door open with all his might which caused the door to crack a little.

Shizuo saw Nowaki taking a hold of Izaya's shoulder, ready to pop it back in. Both looked at the blonde with a confused look. Shizuo suddenly felt embarrassed that he wanted to crawl in a little hole right now. Izaya sighed and looked at Shizuo with an annoyed and at the same time pained face "What do you want Shizu-chan? You peed on your pants? Don't worry I'm almost done"

"**LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN YOU BASTARD! ****DO I LOOK LIKE A ****BRAT TO YOU?"**

"No Shizu-chan, in fact you act like one. So? What do you want?" asked Izaya again in an annoyed tone.

"uhh…" Shizuo stood there for a moment. Hand still holding on the knob of the door. He can't say that he heard lewd and weird noises coming from here. It would make him sound like a pervert since what he heard was actually just in his head. No choice but to lie.

"uhh…. I just came to tell you that I broke your glasses back at the apartment"

"you what?"

With that, Shizuo closed the door and went back to the room where the children were. Leaving a confused Izaya, whose glasses didn't really break.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guess that's all for now! Wait for the next chappie my lovelies! ReviewsFeedbacks are loved!~**

_**Midoto Hikari:**_ _Really? On your birthday? Wow! Happy Birthday! Consider the last chappie as a birthday present! and hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Snow Kyuubi: **__Yup! But I still need to think of a perfect time for them to be in the story. And Thanks for loving this! ^o^_


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Glasses XD

Summary: Orihara Izaya is an editor who works at Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Department. After work, he finds a tall, blonde man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. He takes the man home and Heiwajima Shizuo turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**Okay, my long break is finished so I need to finish this fic fast so I can finish my doujin and other fics.**

**ARGH! CURSES! NO INTERNET! *rips hair* whoops… *wears a wig* ahem… forgive the horrible display XD Anyways, probably this fic will finish in 20 or more chapters… (Hope I'll be determined to finish it that far)**

**So, I'll just go ahead in them finishing the check-up and they're now heading home. Enjoy the story~!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Durarara, Junjou Romantica and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, only the crappy story XD**

* * *

><p><em>11:04 AM<em>

After a few screams and protests from Izaya about popping his shoulder back in place, they were finally done. Shizuo had to stop thinking about lewd thoughts so he didn't had any choice but help Tsumori with the kids. They were quite a handful for Shizuo since they were many. And they kept on asking questions and requesting piggy-back rides from him. Tsumori kept asking him questions about almost everything that kept on popping from the blonde doctor's head.

When they were finally done, Izaya thanked Nowaki and course, he paid. They stopped by in a sushi shop and ordered some sushi for lunch and some take out.

* * *

><p><em>12:00 PM<em>

Izaya fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Shizuo quickly walked in and made himself fall on the couch from exhaustion. He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned. "That was really tiring…"

Izaya closed the door and hung his jacket on the rack. "Which? The kids or Tsumori-san?" Izaya walked to the counter and placed the sushi on it.

"nngg… both…" The blonde groaned. "Anyway, what did that Nowaki guy say?" He asked.

"Well, he said I'm in tip-top condition and that I should be careful next time" Izaya said happily. Then he remembered something "oh yeah, Shizu-chan. You said that you broke my glasses"

"eh? I did?" asked Shizuo. He forgot because he was probably having too much 'fun' taking care of the kids back at the hospital. "yes, yes you did." Izaya answered. Then a long silence filled the room. All that was heard was Izaya's opening and closing of the kitchen drawers.

"You know what Shizu-chan?"

"What?"

"Your such a bad liar"

"What makes you say that?"

The raven smirked and took out his glasses from the drawer next to the counter. It didn't even had a single crack on it's lens "You said this broke. But it's still in one piece. What made you lie Shizu-chan?"

"What made me lie?" The blonde sat up with a confused look and was trying to process Izaya's words. Then he remembered the 'what he thought were lewd noises' back at the hospital while Izaya was having his shoulder fixed. He blushed and looked down at the ground. He can't say that he heard weird noises back there and he had to lie.

Shizuo scratched the back of his head in irritation and embarrassment and lied back down on the couch. "don't remember" He lied again. He moved his arm back to his eyes to shield the light from his eyes and to cover his embarrassed expression.

The raven pouted and put his hands on his hips "don't lie Shizu-chan"

"I'm not" the blonde answered with a growl.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Shiizuuu-chaaaa~n Don't lie! Your so unfair!"

"Shut up louse and leave me alone so I can sleep" The blonde growled. Shizuo was really trying not to get angry. He was too tired to handle with the flea right now.

Izaya pouted more and walked to Shizuo. He was determined to know. He was now standing in front of the couch and he smiled like a little devil, planning on something. The blonde removed his hand from his eyes and looked at the raven who was flashing a devil-like smile at him.

"What do you want fl- **WAH!**"

Izaya pounced on the blonde. He was now above Shizuo and their situation was… awkward.. Izaya's hands were on each side of the blonde's head. And his leg was between Shizuo's legs.

Shizuo's eyes widened and his face was getting really warm. The flea was above him and was giving him a sexy smirk. Shizuo couldn't help but think how attractive Izaya looked when he was smiling like a devil would.

Wait a minute, what?

"Soo~ Shizu-chan?~ aren't 'cha gonna tell me?~" purred Izaya.

Shizuo was definitely getting warm all over. His heart's beating was getting faster and faster every second. He pushed Izaya off from him. Izaya fell on the side of the couch while Shizuo sat up and he covered his face. _'dammit! What's with this stupid feeling! And why am I only feeling like this once I'm around this flea? Fuck!' _The blonde cursed from the inside of his head.

Izaya whimpered from the pain as he grabbed the arm of the couch to support him. He shot a glare to Shizuo "What was that for Shizu-chan?" He hissed.

"**THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE YOU LOUSE**!" The blonde shouted as he accusingly pointed his finger at Izaya.

Izaya rolled his eyes "Whatever, but can't you at least tell me why aren't you gonna tell me why you lied?"

Shizuo blinked twice then he looked away. The blush still dusted on his cheeks. "I… uhh.."

"Well? What?" asked the raven impatiently.

The blonde just stood up and walked his way to the counter where the glasses were. The raven raised a brow as his eyes followed the blonde. He took the glasses and crushed them with his hands. Izaya's eyes and mouth were wide open. He couldn't believe the blonde brute just crushed his glasses! **"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SHIZU-CHAN!" **The raven shouted.

Shizuo placed the crushed glasses on the counter and pointed his finger at it "see? It's broken. So go get some new ones." With that, the blonde entered the bedroom and closed the door.

Izaya stared at his glasses then at the door, then the glasses, then back again. Izaya couldn't believe what the protozoan just did. Izaya sighed in annoyance as he scratched his head furiously with frustration. He stood up then took his jacket from the rack. He held the door knob then looked at the bedroom door "You know you have to pay for those Shizu-chan!" yelled the raven.

No Response.

Izaya growled in annoyance then opened the door. He gave one last look on the inside of his house then he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He swore that's he's going to let that damned brute pay for what he did to his precious glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft… Shizuo why are you such a cute seme XD Anyway, probably there are gonna be some Shizaya scenes in the next chappie. And also, Izaya is gonna go back to work! HOORAY! More time with Taka-chin! *gets whacked with a newspaper*owww….. So anyway, review for the next chapter my lovelies~!<strong>

**And how did you like the scene? *wriggles eyebrows***


	9. Chapter 9: Warnings

**Summary: **Orihara Izaya is an editor in Marukawa Shoten, Emerald Editing Department. After working, he sees a tall blond man in a bartender suit in an alleyway next to a dumpster. He takes the man home. But this man, Heiwajima Shizuo unexpectedly turns Izaya's life into a ride of a lifetime.

**WAAAH! So tiring! My body itches like crazy .… anyway, I've finally reached chapter 9… I dunno. Maybe this story is going to last longer than I expected :I **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!, Junjou Romantica, Sekai ichi Hatsukoi. I only own the crappy story XD**

**And also, for you guys who don't know what Izaya's apartment looks like. It's like his office in the anime. But it has a bedroom in it.**

* * *

><p><em>10:00 AM<em>

Ritsu just stared at the raven-haired man as he went through his manuscripts while being surrounded with an evil aura. Izaya didn't enter the department like he usually did. He usually slams the door open, Greet cheerfully and bug Takano. (Ritsu actually enjoys seeing his boss getting pissed) But today, he opened the door and went directly to his desk and started finishing the manuscripts. It was weird for him to see Izaya being out-of-character. It was actually _"too"_ peaceful for the brunette's taste. He wanted to ask what was wrong with the raven. But seeing him being surrounded with evil aura prevented him from doing so. Who knows what will he do.

Izaya was pissed. No. He was **really** pissed. He still didn't like what that damned brute did to his glasses. I mean, who breaks a person's glasses once the owner is just right in front of you and said it was a friggin' ACCIDENT! That was obviously not an accident! Izaya kept on growling and murmuring and mumbling about killing and torturing the blonde when he goes home. Then suddenly.

_**WHACK!**_

"ouch! What was that for Taka-chin?" Izaya growled as he rubbed the spot where Takano hit him with his trusty newspaper.

"your disturbing the others with your fucking mumbling. Do your work seriously" Takano scowled. He walked back to his desk and started working.

Izaya looked at his boss then back at his work. Takano was right. He needs to concentrate on his work than about his glasses that were victimized by Shizuo's inhuman strength. Right now, his work is his main priority. Not that blonde idiot. Izaya released a heavy sigh and started to work.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Meanwhile with Shizuo…._

Shizuo was doing nothing in particular. He was lazily lying down on the couch with his foot dangled on the side of the couch. He was flipping channels. Nothing caught his interest until he saw a familiar person in the news. He stopped there and he placed the remote on the coffee table. He hasn't seen his younger brother, Heiwajima Kasuka aka Hanejima Yuuhei for awhile now. Kasuka was a big shot actor, so he doesn't get to see him from time to time.

Anyway, the blonde watched his brother, who was being interviewed about his next movie. Of course, Kasuka just answered them flatly with his signature expression. Blank and emotionless as always. Shizuo just smiled a little from seeing his brother working hard as an actor. After the interview with Kasuka was over, he turned the TV off and walked to the fridge to get some pudding. Izaya was able to get some groceries while he went out to buy new glasses. He closed the fridge and walked in front of the huge window in the apartment. He opened the pudding and started eating while watching the people from below. While watching, One thing came up to his mind.

_BORING_

'How come the flea enjoys watching the people come and go like this? Doesn't he get bored of it?' He thought to himself. Last night, he saw Izaya screaming and yelling _"HITO LOVE!" "I LOVE HUMANS!" _ while standing in front of the window and his arms opened wide. Of course, Shizuo paid attention to the raven screaming nonsense instead of the show in the TV. But when 3 minutes have passed, Izaya noticed he wasn't alone. Then they haven't exchanged words for the whole night.

Shizuo sighed as he went back to the kitchen to throw the pudding cup. He looked at the door and stared at it for awhile. He was bore and he wanted to go out so badly. But sadly, the flea said to not go out.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Flashback_

_8:16 AM_

"You're not allowed to get out, Shizu-chan"

Shizuo almost choked on the milk he was drinking after hearing Izaya's words. He whipped his head to the raven's direction and shot him a disbelieving look "What?" questioned the blonde as he coughed a couple of times. He gripped the couch he was sitting on so he wouldn't fall.

The raven rolled his eyes before crossing his arms "You're not allowed to get out. You see, Shizu-chan. There might be people who will misunderstand about you living in my apartment. I have a reputation to uphold and I don't want it to go right out of the window. I have my dignity"

Shizuo scoffed. 'Dignity my ass. You forced me to stay here and you won't let me go outside? BULLSHIT ' he cursed in thought "Can't you just tell them that I'm a distant relative of yours? That's way easier right?"

Izaya sighed and leaned on the door frame of his bedroom as he looked outside of his huge glass window "Everyone in this apartment knows that I don't have any relatives,Save for my aunt though."

Shizuo quirked an eyebrow "Everyone? you mean every single one in this building?" He repeated.

"Yes you protozoan everyone, that's what it means." Izaya sighed in annoyance as he opened the front door. He looked at the blonde through his shoulder and gave him a cold stare. If looks could kill, then Izaya could've murdered millions with that glare. The blonde could tell that Izaya hardly ever got angry. "I warn you Shizu-chan, _**Don't**_ step out of this apartment" with that, Izaya closed the door and the raven's steps were getting fainter and fainter.

* * *

><p><em>10:09 AM<em>

Shizuo kept on staring at the door as Izaya's warning kept on replaying in his mind. He shook his head and walked to the couch and threw himself on it. He lied down and rested his head on the arm of the couch. His eyes started to give up on him.

He yawned and mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll go out after I wake up". ' To hell with Izaya's shitty warning'.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_6:43 PM_

Izaya stretched his arms and sighed in relief. He finished half of the manuscripts that were sent to him just now. He rested his head on his desk and looked at the pink doll that was staring back at him. He looked at the side and saw Kisa blush over something. He smirked as he thought about that man from the bookstore, Yukina was it?.

Izaya guessed that Yukina-kun might have sent him an e-mail. Izaya slowly stood up and crept behind Kisa. Luckily, the black-haired man didn't notice Izaya leave his seat. The raven rested his hands on Kisa's shoulders, this made the man jump slightly and whip his head to face Izaya. Izaya smirked as he read the message. "quite romantic, no?"

"WAH!" Kisa hurriedly closed the message when he noticed Izaya was reading it.

Izaya pouted as he crossed his arms "ehh~… Kisa-san your mean~. I wasn't finished yet. I was almost at the good part until you closed it"

Kisa sighed in annoyance as he opened the document he was working on "That was a private and personal message Izaya-san. You shouldn't just poke your nose into someone's business"

The raven chuckled "well sorry to tell you this, but I was born this way. Getting into someone's business has always been my nature. Private or not"

"**IZAYA!"**

Izaya and Kisa turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw Takano Masamune ready to kill with his folded newspaper. His eyes were burning with rage and the newspaper he was holding was tapping on his shoulder.

"if you're finished with your fucking work, just give it to me then leave. Don't bother the rest with your fucking blabbering got that?" He seethed. Izaya just stared wide-eyed at his boss.

Takano tapped his foot on the ground, showing that he's becoming impatient. "well?"

Izaya quickly snapped out of it then he smirked "ooh~ Taka-chin is really angry… how scary!" Izaya waved his hands dramatically. Takano raised his hand to smack the lights out of the raven but was stopped when Izaya raised his hands in surrender. Izaya walked to his desk and handed the manuscripts to Takano. His boss snatched them from his hands and walked back to his own desk mumbling illegible words.

The raven walked to the rack full of coats, jackets and what not and took his fur trimmed jacket along with his sling bag. He opened the door and exited the room.

Izaya yawned as he passed the hallway and went inside the elevator. The elevator doors closed as a man from just at the corner of the hallway peeked to the where Izaya was gone. He took out a radio from his coat an spoke "he's coming down now."

"_Good" _ A voice from the radio spoke _"Follow him and just finish the business in a place where you won't attract attention, got that?"_

"Roger" The man replied. He walked to the door of the fire exit and opened it. "This what happens if you poke your nose into someone else's business you smug bastard" with that, the man closed the door and descended the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Trolololol I won't tell you who zat guy is… :D**

_Midoto Hikari_: _Oh yes 20 chapters :) and yes, I love to keep everyone at the edge of their seats… trololololoolol joke XD_

_Loleifos: does that mean I fail at writing fanfictions? XD anyway thanks.. and you might have spelt my name wrong there_

_cigarettesandlatte__: ahahahahaha everyone should be frightened by his izayatrollness XD and enjoy watching Durarara! Trsut me, you won't regret watching it. :D_

**review for the next chappie my lovelies~ :D or else…**


	10. Chapter 10: Shot to the ground

**Sorry for the long update guys :( hope you guys are not mad or anything.  
>Anyway, another character is gunna appear here! :D HUZZAH!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!, Junjou Romantica, Sekai ichi Hatsukoi. I only own the crappy story XD**

* * *

><p><em>6:50 PM<em>

Izaya stepped out of the building. He shivered and he pulled his scarf closer to his face. The raven looked at the sky and saw that it was really gray. He sighed and started to walk to the direction of his apartment. 'Maybe I should get some ootoro on the way' He thought. Izaya stopped for a moment and looked behind him. He felt like he was being followed.

Even though there were many people, he felt it. Izaya shrugged it off then continued on his way. The raven felt an uncomfortable presence around him. He really felt like someone was following him. Izaya avoided to look behind him. Who knows, if he looked behind, someone might have stood there and pointed a gun to his head. To test if he was right, he turned a corner to an alley and stopped.

_Click_

He narrowed his eyes when he heard the click sound. He knew what kind of click it was.

A gun.

"looks like you're life is about to end here" a voice said in a cocky tone.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?" The raven said in his usual tone without looking back.

"Shut up you prick. No need to talk any longer since you're gonna die sooner or later" Footsteps came nearer. Izaya could feel the gun pressed on the back of his head and an evil chuckle was heard.

"Then, before I die, care to tell me why am I being assassinated?" asked Izaya. His voice didn't hold fear or cowardice. And this made the killer angry. He pressed the gun harder on the raven's head.

"because you were poking you're nose into our business. And it made us pissed"

Business? Izaya thought for a moment before realization hit him. "Ah! So you were the guys that shot Shizu-chan clean to his side! I wonder if I should tell the cops about this?" Izaya asked to himself before chuckling . The man got even angrier at Izaya's cockiness.

"Call if you want" the man spat. "You're still gonna die even before the cops get here" The man was ready to pull the trigger. "Die"

Izaya turned swiftly and kicked the man on his diaphragm really hard. This made the killer lose his aim and accidentally shoot Izaya's shoulder. The man clutched on his stomach while he struggled to get air. Izaya clutched on his shoulder while he gritted his teeth. He glared at the man before he kicked the gun off of the man's hand and the gun moved at the bottom of the dumpster. He chopped the man with his hand at the back of his neck. The man's eyes rolled at the back of his head before he became unconsciousness.

Izaya smirked at the work he did. His skills are still a little rusty from years of not using it. But he still got it. Izaya's eyes widened as pain shot through his shoulder. 'Great. I just got this shoulder fixed yesterday and it had to get shot today. Just my luck'. Either way, he needed to go to the hospital or he might die of blood loss.

Izaya limped his way to alleys for a quicker way to the hospital. Every step he took made him more and more dizzier. The raven squinted his eyes to get a clearer view of where he was going. His vision was getting a little blurry.

"How far is that fucking hospital?" cursed Izaya. The raven's knees buckled and he fell on the ground. "Fuck" he cursed again as his whole arm felt numb. He dragged himself to the nearest wall and leaned on it. "there was poison in that bullet. Shit. I gotta admire they're cleverness" Izaya closed his eyes. There is no way he'll die here. Just no fucking way. He still has so many things to live for. There's still many things he has-

"WAAH!" Izaya slowly opened his eyes at the sudden scream. His vision suddenly became more blurry. So Izaya closed his eyes as he drifted off to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>6:50 PM<em>

"Usagi-san! How many more books do you need to buy? I can't hold every single book you buy in every single shop dammit!" shouted Misaki as he tried to balance the stack of books he held in both of his hands.

The silver-haired man turned his head and looked at the brunette with a blank expression "I still need to check the bookstore at the next street. And I might buy 4 or 5 more books to inspire me for the new novel I'm making" explained Usami. Misaki still looked at him with a scowl on his face. "I'm not you're friggin' errand boy Usagi-san".

"Do as you're told Misa-chan, or I have to punish you" He said with a mischievous smile painted on his lips.

Misaki blushed from this and looked away "Sh-Shut up!"

Usami stopped on his tracks and the brunette did the same "Anyway we need to turn and go through this alley to get to the street where the bookstore is. Stay here for awhile, I just need to get some more cigarettes."The silver-haired man walked away and stopped at the nearest vending machine. Misaki just rolled his eyes and placed the stack of books on the floor with a groan. He stretched his arms and his back. He felt sore from carrying the books all over the city.

'I really don't get that guy' Misaki thought. Because of his brother, Usami and Misaki are now living together. Usami hasn't really done anything but "molest" the brunette. Every single "action" that Usami does to Misaki, he includes it in his novel and even named the characters after them. But for some reason, the brunette doesn't really mind that much. Which was weird.

_THUD!_

Misaki quickly looked at where the sound came from. It was coming from the alley.

The brunette gulped in fear. "Wh-What was th-that?" He asked to himself. Misaki straightened his back and mentally slapped himself. He should be a man! The brunette walked slowly to the source of the sound.

"WAAAAH!" He shouted without knowing. His eyes were wide with shock with what he saw. A raven haired man, wearing a fur-trimmed coat, jeans and he was bleeding. He gulped in nervousness, this was a weird situation.

"Misaki! What's wrong?" shouted Usami as he ran to Misaki with newly bought cigarettes on his hand. His eyes widened with shock as he saw the sight before him. The man was familiar. _Too _familiar. He walked closer and he gasped as he recognized the man.

"O-Orihara?.." He stuttered.

"Eh? You know him Usagi-san?" asked Misaki. Usami didn't answer the brunette's question as he lifted the man and carried him bridal style. "We need to get him to the hospital. He's losing a lot of blood". Usami ran to the direction of the hospital.

"Wah! Usagi-san WAIT!" shouted Misaki as he ran after the silver-haired man. Forgetting about the stack of books left on the street.

* * *

><p><em>9:24 PM<em>

Usami and Misaki sat outside the operating room, waiting for the results to come. How the novelist met the unknown man was still a mystery to the brunette. He twiddled with his thumbs as he packed up the courage to ask Usami. "Umm.. U-usagi-san? Who's the guy?".

Usami turned his head to look at the man beside him. He sighed "He's Orihara Izaya. He was a classmate of mine back at highschool".

"Oh. Usagi-san, do you think he's into… you know… shady business?".

Usami threw his leg over the other and leaned back at the chair. "hmm… Dunno. I wasn't really that close to him. But I heard rumors before that he was working with the yakuza or something. But I didn't really got that curious."

'He's probably into those kinds of stuff' thought Misaki. He had to be honest that the man called "Izaya" seemed like he was associated with a gang or the yakuza.

The door from the operating room opened and Misaki and Usami looked at the doctor. "So how is he?" asked Usami. The doctor replied "Well, you're friend was shot and the bullet was filled with poison. But we managed to get most of the poison from his body. So he's safe. And let him drink lots of water." Usami nodded in thanks and the doctor nodded as well. The silver-haired man went in the room and looked at the sleeping form of the raven. Misaki followed in and stared at the raven as well. Usami walked on the bedside and dragged a chair to the side and he sat on it. Misaki walked beside the novelist and looked at the sleeping man.

"I wonder when will he wake up?"

"Probably later" He turned to the brunette and stared at him for a while.

"Eh? What? Do I have something on my face?"

"What happened to the books I bought?"

They both fell silent for a few minutes.

"Ah, I sorta…left…it" said the brunette as he looked away embarrassingly. Usami clicked his tongue and grabbed Misaki by the front of his shirt. "Looks like you need to be punished." Usami smiled sadistically. The brunette blushed 12 shades of red as he started to squirm and struggle from the other's hold. Usami neared the brunette's lips slowly.

"Nnn…" Izaya moaned. Usami and Misaki stopped.

Izaya opened an eye and then he opened the other. He blinked a couple of times to clear up his vision. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. He swore he was dying in an alley and then he saw a blurry figure.

A blurry figure. Who was that? Was that person the one who brought him here?

He looked to his side and saw two men. About to kiss. Izaya stared at them with a blank expression. Usami and Misaki stared back and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

Izaya blinked before smirking "Oh Please, Do continue~ don't mind me" said Izaya in his usual tone. His smirk disappeared when he looked at the white-haired man. The man was awfully familiar. Realization hit Izaya as he remembered "Usa-chan?".

* * *

><p><strong>UWAAAH! Usagi-chan and Misaki-chan! WEEEEE! Maybe next chapter, Shinra will appear :D and maybe Celty!<strong>

_cigarettesandlatte: yes I know that Izaya is his first name. But I didn't that they actually call each other by surnames ^^' Thank you for telling me~!_

_GuMMiP0WR: oh yes, I'll definitely include that :). Because it isn't Izaya if he doesn't have his knife with him.  
><em>

**Please review for the next chappie my lovelies! :)**


End file.
